FIG. 1A shows a conventional educational tool.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a set of blocks 101 are shown, each containing a numerical label (102a, 102b, 102c, 102d, 102e and 102f, respectively). The weight of each block directly corresponds to the value of the numerical label found on the block. For example, a block which has a numerical label of “6” may have a weight of 6 grams (or 6 ounces). Similarly, a block which has a numerical label of “12” may have a weight of 12 grams (or 12 ounces).
Thus, a block whose numerical label is twice that of another block's numerical label will weigh twice as much as that block. For example, a block whose numerical label is “10” will weigh twice as much as a block whose numerical label is “5”. Furthermore, blocks whose numerical labels add up to a sum will balance on an ordinary scale 103 (e.g., a conventional two-pan balance) when placed opposite to a block whose numerical label equals that sum. Thus, referring to FIG. 1B, blocks “2” (101a) and “3” (101b) will balance on an ordinary scale 103 when placed opposite to block “5” (101c). Such blocks are beneficial in that they provide a concrete example of the concept of addition to students by using a “hands on” approach.
However, such blocks are limited in that they only allow students or individuals to practice addition.